


【瀚冰】渡我03

by shark_pond



Series: 【瀚冰】度我 [2]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: Summary:本系列包括但不限于：大名出现的RPS；白蛇传AU；我流私设；双性；Mpreg及产卵、泌乳；道具；不具侮辱意义的侮辱性词语或行为。





	【瀚冰】渡我03

那一霎间，季肖冰觉着自己魂魄已然出鞘。  
蛇为原身，对于修炼成型的精怪而言，露出原身乃是件要紧厉害的事情，莫说在高瀚宇这等修为的僧人面前，便是在普通人前头，也得掂量掂量。这会儿偏被拿住腰肢，十指扣着带上一层薄鳞的皮肤，将那肉具一捅而入。  
季肖冰只觉是火炭入体，又不灼人伤痛，只是烫得有些难耐，带着许多舒服。  
高瀚宇又是别个感受。他手底下皮肉软热，阳器进入之处紧窒，却很是清凉，两下里截然不同，实在叫人有些难以把持。  
由是，这看似年轻的小僧人心中诵念持心法咒，又是往里一顶，不知抵住何处，蛇妖骨头都软了，整个人趴在他身上，泄殖腔痉挛律动，险些绞出精来。  
他本想令季肖冰自己坐直，却见蛇妖双目无神，涎水滴落胸口，仿佛已经失去神智，上身紧贴着他的僧袍，下身也软软的缠着他的腰。  
“疼……”  
那蛇妖在他耳边低语，仿佛是魔魂魅心。  
高瀚宇不为所动，仍是抓着季肖冰的胯骨，一下一下顶弄。此情此景极为妖异，季肖冰本体乃是白蛇，通身无有半点杂鳞，隐约透些粉色，也是极浅淡的颜色，这会儿被僧人的紫红阳具一入一出，衬着白鳞格外可怜，直让人叹惋，却不是叹惋僧人被蛇妖诱惑，反是感叹这蛇妖遭了劫难。  
“大师别——别顶了！”季肖冰好容易回神，便是阵阵酥麻从泄殖腔涌上头顶。“实在太过，我、我受不住了……”  
正说着，他便吐舌高潮一次，高瀚宇顿觉深入其内的阴茎被一股热液浇裹，当下抽插又顺遂许多。蛇身柔韧，本能扩张极大，奈何高瀚宇胯下那物实在粗长，顶进泄殖腔便塞住，里头淫水翻天，也难有分毫泄出。  
由是季肖冰又被他玩了好一会儿，连舌头都分岔成蛇信，这才吃到今日第二回阳精。高瀚宇本不欲射在他体内，奈何要抽出时，蛇妖食髓知味，将肉腔咬紧。高瀚宇未曾想到，皱着眉头低哼一声，滚烫精水系数打在泄殖腔里头。季肖冰胸口起伏，人身蛇身俱是透着红，被高瀚宇一放下便动弹不得。  
却也奇怪，妖类体力透支，本该回复完全的本体，高瀚宇正是如此想着，等季肖冰变回蛇后再行渡化，左等右等，只不见他变成白蛇，连带那条蛇尾也渐渐分化，重成修长笔直的一双腿。  
高瀚宇心道不妙，探身去捉季肖冰的手腕，将将碰到皮肉，季肖冰便喘了起来。  
“嗯……要——”  
他目光涣散，好一会儿才聚焦在高瀚宇身上。  
“高……高——”  
季肖冰身上一阵花果香气，渐渐转浓，芬芳可口。高瀚宇见他勉力撑起身子朝自己这边挪，抓着僧袍下摆便不放手。  
“松开。”僧人道。“莫要痴缠。”  
季肖冰仍旧紧紧抓着，身体却蜷缩起来。  
“难受……”  
此时高瀚宇未曾施加法术，自不应当有此反应，他催动佛枷，强令季肖冰舒展四肢，欲查看蛇妖状况，孰料一看之下，方才岿然不动的僧人后退两步，像是被吓着了。  
原因无他，乃是季肖冰腿间多了点东西。  
原本是精囊的位置此时多出一条肉缝。这一世的高瀚宇出家之前，实在花丛游历许久，怎么看不出是女穴。  
“你——”高瀚宇也不知自己是怒是惊，一时嗔目结舌。  
这蛇妖与自己第一世的夙愿竟然如此深么？  
本以为春风一度便能了却他的心愿，如今不是了却心愿，反是自己造业。  
季肖冰吸吸鼻子，委屈极了。  
“难受……”  
他被高瀚宇破身，连带泄殖腔都被射满，浑身从里到外尽是这僧人的气味，如今初成雌雄兼具之身，自然寻觅高瀚宇的气息。  
高瀚宇想明白个中关窍，本就理亏，又见他委屈，眉眼低垂的，更是心虚起来。当下环视四周，见有一处石梯，通往山腹内，知道是蛇妖居所，由是抱起季肖冰，往那处去。  
季肖冰恐怕自己掉落，便伸手揽着高瀚宇的脖颈，身上甜美的气味系数扑在他身上。  
不过百步距离，高瀚宇已然在心里念过许多遍清心寡欲，只是胯下硬物抵着季肖冰的臀腿，倒是坐实了淫僧之称。  
进去里头，青竹铺地，又围出一片方形低地，铺以白沙，日月光华落下来，蛇身盘在里头便可享用，里头还有只小竹桌，桌上三两只嫩黄枇杷。  
是只会享受的蛇妖。  
高瀚宇笑着摇头，将蛇妖放在榻上，自己欺身上前，把他两腿分开。  
“是我对不住你。”他对季肖冰说。“我自然会寻出办法来。”  
也不知道季肖冰听进去没有，横竖高瀚宇当他听了，遂将伸手去摸他雌穴，两指揪着阴核揉弄。季肖冰初时咬着下唇，不肯出声，实在耐不住，才叫唤出来。也没有什么话，只是高高低低的呻吟，他叫的嗓子都有些疼了。  
高瀚宇见那紧闭肉唇里溢出些清液，知道蛇妖情动，便放过阴核，两手拇指压着肉唇往两侧分开，新生雌穴颜色粉嫩可爱，内里也是蛇妖本体颜色一般浅淡，只那阴核软肉被高瀚宇玩过一时成了艳红色泽。但见肉唇乍开，从穴里喷出许多淫水。不等插入，季肖冰便潮吹一次，现下浑身发抖，连大腿内侧都在抽搐。  
高瀚宇也有些疑惑，都道精怪比人体力好许多，怎么到了季肖冰，只几下就耐受不住。虽这么想了，上手时候也无怜悯，只拿指头扩了扩，便将龟头抵在未经人事的雌穴上，作弄泄殖腔一般直插进去，待抵着宫口才停下。  
季肖冰冷不防被插入，呛咳一声，抓着东西便要打高瀚宇，抓了半日只抓着一个软枕头。高瀚宇被枕头拍得有些动气，遂捉住季肖冰手腕按下去，谁知道蛇妖这会儿力气大了，硬是挣脱，修得齐整的指甲在僧人臂膀上抓出两三道红痕。  
“休要胡闹！”高瀚宇低声斥责一句，忽而想起季肖冰雌穴仍是处子，破身之时定然疼痛，是自己莽撞了，声音又轻柔不少。  
为着让这蛇妖好受些，高瀚宇捻上他胸乳，不知是不是化为双性缘故，连带胸肉也涨了些许。乳头已被玩得有些发红，只好揉旁侧，果然雌穴里春潮更胜。高瀚宇将肉具拔出，只见沾着晶莹透亮的爱液与破瓜红血，那原本紧闭的肉唇下部已经堪堪打开一条缝，却是被操开了。  
思忖他应当习惯，高瀚宇遂又入那妙处，这会儿试探几下，倾身下压，挤开宫口，将自己的性器全数没入雌穴中。蛇化人形皮肤光洁，私处浑然无毛，却有一些柔软幼鳞在腿缝处，被高瀚宇耻毛蹭着，登时红了一片。  
“别——呀啊！”  
季肖冰只来得及哀求一字，便觉宫口破开，那巨物顶入新出现的肉腔内，抵着内壁仍是往前，直将狭窄宫腔顶的变形才作罢。腹中饱胀感几近恐怖，肉棒隔着薄薄的宫壁挤压其余脏器，更将小腹顶出痕迹。本该痛极，季肖冰却觉有股难能描述的快意，仿佛不完满的生命中欠缺的部分出现，正好凑在上头，将圆补齐。  
高瀚宇伸手按了按他的小腹，惹来一阵惊喘，遂又伸手去摸二人交接处，雌穴入口被撑开到极致，两人身体相抵，浑似一体。  
“你——你倒是……动啊……”  
季肖冰缓过来，拿手捶打高瀚宇，他是想真动手，奈何没有力气。  
高瀚宇告罪，抓着他细瘦的脚踝，大开大合的操干起来。


End file.
